


True Fire Burns Blue

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A dash Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecure Loki and Reader, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Loki discovers his true identity. You love him nevertheless. But will and can he accept your love?





	True Fire Burns Blue

“What…?”

You were on your way to a meeting with your dearest friend Lady Sif when a spine-chilling scream petrified you. No doubt, it was Loki’s voice crying for help. Did something happen to him?! Your darting steps and the nervous whispers of people around you awakened the palace to life. A faint feel of remorse nestled in you, but your friend had to wait now. Surely she’d understand the reason of your delay. Or probably not. It was no secret to her what you felt for Loki. She never understood why, less approved since she feared he’d only toy with you the moment he got to know.

 _“I know him longer than you,”_ was her simple statement, without further explanations. What utter rubbish!

You stopped running, witnessed two guards rushing into Odin’s Vault. Nibbling on your lower lip, you fought the impulse to rush after them. This place was strictly prohibited for a common Asgardian like you were one. Once you detected him, you shouted, “Prince Loki?!” Several times you did, but your words fell on deaf ears. He walked past you, didn’t pay you any attention. Almost you touched his hand in order to hold him back, withdrew in the very last second though.

Loki’s empty expression created a knot in your heart. Asgard’s gorgeous golden halls got inked in a wan grey color from one second to another. What happened?! Next witnessed the guards carrying Odin’s body out of the chambers. The Odinsleep? Or was he really… gone? 

 _Forgive me, Sif._  

Your feet didn’t carry you to your friend’s room but Loki’s. For a short moment you hesitated to knock. After you took a deep breath you brought yourself doing it. No response. You gathered all of your courage and went into the room. The sight awaiting you let your heart bleed. Tears formed in your eyes as Loki’s quiet sobs reached you. Nothing was left of the pert and brisk person you knew so well.

“My prince?”

Though your voice was weak when you called for him, it seemed like he heard you since he winced at your words. He didn’t bother to face you. “What are you doing here? Leave!” he barked. 

“You are my friend and obviously you suffer! I certainly won’t leave my friend alone!” you answered with a firm voice.

“Your friend?” Loki chuckled. ”Can you really be friends with a monster?” His quiet laughter grew louder, a frightening undertone of madness mixed in it. Nevertheless, you didn’t back off. “With all due respect, but your words don’t make any sense.”

Loki scoffed, whispered then, “Don’t make any sense, hm?”

“My prince, please-”

“Leave!” he furiously spat at your direction. Gasping you took a step back as his skin turned into a icy shade of blue. Loki’s red eyes glowed dangerously in the crepuscule, causing your heart to skip a beat. An ear-piercing silence emerged between the two of you.

“Is it making sense to you now?”  

You couldn’t answer, all words died down on your tongue.  

“Run,” he growled.

“But-”

“Run!” he screamed, dashing forward to scare you away. With tears in your eyes you fled from his room, fled from the castle, leaving a shattered and scared Loki behind. 

You’re looking outside of the window in your home. A soft breeze caressed the bare skin of your shoulders. Sleep just couldn’t blaze a trail to you. The happenings from before were still so vivid, still so palpable. And yet it felt like a dream, like some lost ancient tale. Loki’s glowing red eyes were burned in your mind, his desperate and lost expression anchored in your heart. Was it really the right choice to leave him alone? It was his wish, yes, but… Right now he needed someone by his side... He shouldn’t be alone...

Your head moved to the side, and with trembling lips you scanned over the open book on the desk. “Frost Giants,” you read the heading aloud. Your eyes wandered further down to the picture of one of these creatures. No doubt. Loki really was one of them. But he was still… Loki… You gazed up the night sky again, hoped for the stars to give you the answers you were so frantically searching for.  

“Can’t sleep?”

Rapidly you shot around to face the unexpected guest.

“Prince Loki?! How did you-”

Smiling - a smile you weren’t able to classify -, he rose one hand.

“_________, my dearest. There is just the two of us here. No need for formalities.”

Loki’s smile went thin the moment he detected your book. He chuckled before he asked, his eyes fixated on the page showing and explicating his kind, “Do you fear me now, __________?”

“Of course, I don’t.”

“Is it fear speaking?”

“No. Honesty.”

As to prove a point, Loki approached you at a slow pace, changing into his true self. You took a deep breath. Not out of fear but curiosity and excitement. His transformation didn’t lessen his handsomeness at all. Would his skin feel cold against yours now, you wondered. A thought which let your cheek immediately redden. 

Your blush deepened when you noticed you were standing in front of him with nothing on but your nightgown. Loki didn’t miss the cute change in your face, and as always his heart responded to your lovely reaction. How easy it was to make you flush, and how much the God of Mischief enjoyed it if he was the one causing it. “Do you have any idea how much I desire you, __________?” shot through his mind. But would you even allow him to touch you now, knowing he was one of these cruel blue beasts?

Your pulse raced, his body was so close. Full of worry and fear, Loki’s red eyes bored into yours.

“Answer me again. Do you fear me?”

Almost not noticeable you shook your head. Weakly you muttered a “No.”.

Loki hesitated before he continued talking.

“Did my eyes betray me or did they really see sympathy for me in yours?”

“If sympathy is what you saw, my prince... Loki... then yes, your eyes did betray you.”

“Then what was it what they witnessed?”

One heartbeat.  
Two heartbeats.  
Three heartbeats.

It took four heartbeats until you finally said the word. A word which wasn’t even strong enough to describe your feelings towards him. Four letters which would decide your final future.

“Love.”

Loki’s eyes never left yours, searched for any sign of untruth. But only clear and determined eyes stared back at him, silently asking for a response on his part. “What is going through your mind?” you wanted to ask. The possible answer and consequences frightened you. Lady Sif’s sorrowful warning replayed in your head.

_“You are so naive! Please don’t get involved with him, _________. He’s only good for trouble. And he’ll only use you as soon as he finds out what you feel for him. He’ll hurt you.”_

He may. He may not. In this very second you didn’t care. You faltered at first, but eventually found the courage to touch his cheek. He took a step back, remembering what happens when a Frost Giant touches someone who wasn’t one of their kind. Indeed you flinched, but the icy pain was quickly gone. Surprised he eyed you. Why could you touch him? What made you different? 

A sudden small jolt of surprise and shock raged through Loki. Your skin burned like fire were you touched him; not a painful, destructive fire it was but a pleasant and protective one. Marvelous. Frightening. 

“You are so naive,” Loki snorted as he slapped your hand away. Not the first time I heard that, you thought. ”You always had a penchant for fairy tales, __________.” His gaze went to the closed book next to the open one. It was the book he got you from Midgard once. A birthday present.

_Grimm’s Fairy Tales_

“Always hoping for a Happy End, aren’t you?”

“They don’t end always happily,” you chuckles sadly, causing Loki to raise both eyebrows. “And I know we cannot choose our own endings. We only can do our best to steer into a certain direction in life and hope for the best.”

“And what are you hoping for, ________?”

“Your happiness.”

“No, what are you hoping for you?”

“To be the one making you happy.”

Something in him crumbled; you sensed it, and the way he looked at you told you so. “You are still Loki. Odin’s son and prince of Asgard.”

The blue color of his skin faded, changed into a flawless alabaster one.

“No!” you exclaimed. Loki gave you a questioning look, but quickly he understood. “You really want to see my true nature? The monster in me? Why?”

_“And he’ll only use you…”_

Yes, but maybe it was a way to show him you didn’t think of him of a monster? Heat crept up your face the moment you swallowed down all your fears of rejection. You slightly parted your lips, rapidly sucked in air in order to calm your crazily beating heart.

“I want to sleep with you.” 

The strength in your voice surprised both of you. The prince of Asgard stayed silent, followed every of your movements as you slowly disrobed in front of him. Without a sound your nightgown fell completely to the ground. Piercing blue eyes explored your naked form, soaked in your beauty. Only a small piece of fabric covered your most intimate part. “It’s alright if you just use me,” you explained calmly. He looked up at you again, his eyes searching yours. “I just want to prove somehow that you are not what you believe you are.”

“I… I am not here... for this,” he murmured, the shake in his voice clearly revealing his real feelings. Your gentle smile released a sensation in him he wasn’t able to define. More than a thousand years he was living already yet this emotion was completely unknown to him. How could it be that something feeling this warm and kind scared him that much?

He took a deep breath when you took his face between your hands. He seized your wrists, then leaned in for a tender kiss. Warm. Sweet. Some invisible force let him put his arms around your fragile body and pull you closer, your soft breasts huddled against the leathern fabric of his clothes. Suddenly, strong hands were gripping your shoulders and pushing you away.

“No,” Loki gasped. Why? He never had any trouble to accept the offer of a gorgeous woman, so why now? You were here, right in front of him, more than willingly you offered yourself to him. So… why… 

The prince of Asgard knew exactly why, and hastily locked these pestering emotions up, somewhere in the deepest corner of his heart. Unnecessary! He didn’t these feelings, these... He didn’t need them... Didn’t need you... 

”Put your clothes back on.” 

Your eyes… He couldn’t stand them… Couldn’t stand the pain he saw in them.

“Loki, wait!” you yelled when he walked back to the door. “You are no longer welcome in the palace.” This was the last thing he said before he left. You slumped down on your knees, gradually realizing what just had happened. Finally you gave in to your feelings, allowing the tears to stream freely.

Days and nights passed. Though the pain of Loki’s rejection weighed much, it much more pained you not to know how he was faring. Sif visited you now and then, but you always refused to ask her in, excusing yourself by saying you didn’t feel well. Of course you couldn’t trick her, however, she accepted your wish to be alone. For now she would. _“Next time we’ll have a serious chat, ________,”_ Sif had frowned with a certain amount of concern in her voice.

One night you suddenly awoke from a dreamless slumber. Sighing, you massaged your forehead, the headache plagued you since your nights ended with crying fits. You grabbed for the glass of water standing on the nightstand. The cold liquid provided your dry throat with the needed relief. As you put the glass back, you sensed another presence. Your senses weren’t betraying you. Red eyes glowed dangerously from the corner at you. But wasn’t it fear what let blood rush through your veins.

“Loki?”

You faintly gasped when you watched him emerging from the shadows. Silver and golden stars and the light of the city bathed his gorgeous naked body in a beautiful light.

The mattress give in under his weight as he placed himself next to you. “Can you really love me?” he asked, his face mere inches away from yours. This time he didn’t back off when you touched his cheek. You tilted your head and placed a loving kiss on his lips. “You know I do love you already.”

His lips rushed down to catch yours in a sweet kiss. Time stopped and you wished for it to never run again. Tentatively, you groped his shoulders, touched the back of his neck then to pull him closer. “Don’t leave me this time,” you mumbled shivering, “Don’t do this to me again.” Loki averted his gaze. It was then he discovered the dark spots on your pillow. He touched it. Still wet.

_I am sorry. Forgive me._

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t form the apology. The shame he felt for hurting you this badly clutched his throat. This time he wouldn’t run away. Loki took the blanket and pushed it aside. Tonight you wore another nightgown. The soft silk caressed your perfect form. Oh, you were so unbelievable pretty... 

His fingertips trailed up your thighs. The God of Mischief didn’t miss your slight tremble. Returning to normal he uttered flustered, “My touch must be cold, I am-” “No,” you breathed, spreading your legs further as to invite him, ”It’s burning me.” Pleadingly you added, ”Please don’t change. I want you. Your true self.”

Loki closed his eyes, let your words sink in. There it was again, that wonderful warmth in his heart he so desperately was yearning for. He transformed back into his Frost Giant form and once more you adored his spotless beauty. “You’re so handsome.” Unintentionally these words slipped out of your mouth. Right after your face turned red, but the prince of Asgard just smirked. Yes, this was truly the warmth he was yearning for...    

Sweet kisses soon weren’t enough anymore. You opened your mouth and welcomed him in. His tongue slipped between your lips, coaxed lustful moans out of your sweet mouth. “Touch me,” you nearly cried, the anticipation was growing unbearable. You both giggled when he clumsily attempted to take off your silken chemise. “I am nervous,” he stated abashed. “It’s the first time I…” He stopped and his smile disappeared. “The first time I make love,” Loki finished the sentence without speaking.

Patiently you waited for him to talk again, but smiled and nodded in understanding when you realized he wouldn’t. You touched his chest and pushed him up until the two of you were in a sitting position. You grabbed your nightgown and pulled it over your head. Your nipples hardened under his lecherous gaze. Promptly he explored each inch of your exposed skin with his hands, his mouth, his tongue, tickling your skin. You moaned slightly and groped his hair the moment his finger rubbed gently the sweet spot between your thighs. Loki’s body reacted as he noticed your wetness was soaking through your knickers already.

He kissed you deep and gingerly, proceeded with his feathery touches. Though he was only brushing your center, it was enough to ignite a tingling spark within you. You winced as his hand eventually vanished underneath your slip, covering two of his fingers with your juices. Loki’s touches felt like ice yet they felt like fire on your skin, a torrid fire which threatened to burn you down entirely. Before you lost yourself completely, you snapped your eyes open and pushed him down onto the sheets.

“I want to please you,” you said under your breath as you straddled him. “And love you.” Your lips locked for another kiss, and this time it was your tongue seeking entrance. You nibbled and licked and gently bit him. Your hand rested on Loki’s chest. His heart was beating as fast as yours. Encouraged by this you allowed your hand to glide down his sculpted body until it reached his semi erection.

Through half-lidded eyes Loki was staring at you, begged you to touch him more. The tension reached its peak. You couldn’t hold back the urge to taste him. Kissing and sucking you trailed a way down to his cock. You heard him whimper so sweetly when your hot breath grazed him.

How… How could he lose control so easily?! How could he allow you to have such an effect on him?! His dick quickly grew bigger under your caresses, but also under the incredible sexy sight you offered him. His eyes travelled along the elegant curve of your spine; your pretty butt was sticking in the air. You felt his cock twitch and pulse, fueling your own greed. You looked up, watched desire and need playing across his handsome features.

You licked along his shaft, gently sucked and kissed each inch of him. His quiet moans spurred your lust, and very soon your honey wet your inner thighs. Barely you managed to stifle your own moans. Loki exhaled loudly as your tongue swirled around his hard cock, your hands played with his tightening balls. He forced his eyes open. Too tempting was your alluring siren like singing. Almost he regretted his decision since he feared he might shoot his cum into your mouth at any second. Watching his cock disappearing in your lovely mouth caused him to gasp your name. Droplets of sweat damped his forehead. My God, the things you did with him… And oh my, you looked like a true goddess... If this was robbing his senses already, what happened when he’d feel your tight heat around him?  

The tip of your tongue teased his head, tasted the slight saltiness of the clear fluid leaking. Your pussy ached with want. Listening to Loki’s staggered gasps and groans while you imagined him pounding into you nearly made you come. Loki seemed to be close too since he feebly cried, ”W-Wait. I want to come in you. Please.”

His words and whimpers were like a spell. You obeyed, wishing nothing more than to feel him inside of you, filling you. You felt his tensed muscles as you kissed your way up again. Tenderly you bit his neck, eliciting another guttural moan of his. You took his length, aligned it with your pussy.

“Feel what you do to me?” you said huskily as you rubbed your juices all over the tip of his cock. Loki bit his lower lip, a choked groan escaped his lips. “How wet you make me?” you continued talking whilst lowering your body. Sensations you both thought not possible made you cry out in pure bliss.

“Yes,” Loki rasped, his hands sliding around your ass, giving it a nice squeeze. In a steadily slow rhythm you rocked your hips, gyrated, moved your sweaty body up and down again. His eyes never left yours, your hands entwined now, and you whispered a “I love you, Loki.”. 

Right after something in Loki snapped. He gripped your hips and flipped you over, put his hand on the underside of your inner thigh to bend your legs, granting him better access to your sweet heat. Without hesitation he plunged into your tight and soaked core, making you squirm and yell with each single thrust.

“Feel what you do to me?!” he purred breathless. “How crazy you make me?!”

You fisted the sheets, gave free reign to your lust. You fit perfectly around his cock, easily took him in. Something warm and wet enclosed your nipples all of a sudden, flickered across your bud. You looked down, only to see him sucking on your nipple. He licked, bit, squeezed, stroked. All while taking you with an urge, with a need which nearly tore you apart. He kissed you, short but fiercely.

“Fuck… Fuck... I love you, ________!” he choked out before his hot cum filled your body. Seconds later you followed him, chanted his name as your whole body shuttered in sheer ecstasy. You massaged his softening cock with your inner muscles, made sure to catch every single drop of his cum. He moaned lowly each time you clenched around him.

You drew him close, wrapped your legs around his hips and and tasted his lips. You shivered, the intensity of your orgasm was still rippling through your body. Loki pulled back to catch his breath and you started to giggle all of a sudden. You answered his question before he could even vocalize it.

“Did you just seriously swear before you confessed your love to me?”

“I did?”

“You said “Fuck. Fuck. I love you.”!

“Blame yourself,” he grinned and nuzzled your neck. “You feel too good.”

“Do you think you can behave next time and not swear?” you teased chuckling, gently caressing his hair. You smiled happily. Sure, what he said could have been a lie. But it wasn’t. He meant them. You had to laugh quietly again. The best way to confess one’s love, wasn’t it?

“I cannot promise,” the God of Mischief jolted you out of your thoughts. ”Should we try now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D (writers are thirsty bitches xD)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
